Maybe, Eventually
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: They are two different people but maybe they are similar? And maybe eventually they'll see eye to eye. A story of Hachiman X Yukino where one doesn't understand and the other wonders the what they are seeking in the end.


Well my last story for Oregairu wasn't working the way I planned it so I ditched it. It probably the third time I've done but please bear with me. This one is created in the hopes of being less OC because of this it will be my first attempt at a first person story. By the way this will be spoilers to those who haven't read the latest chapters of Oregairu volume 9. So be warned my friends. The start slightly mimics the start of the chapter 8 of volume 9 but that's only because there have been so much feels!

I do not own Oregairu although I wish my school had their school uniforms.

* * *

Maybe, Eventually.

Destinyland theme park- parody of Disneyland Tokyo, (well as Hachiman pointed out its actually in Chiba) - Spride Mountain

"_Someday Help me okay." _

Those words reverberated in my head.

What did she mean by that?

Was this still the Yukinoshita Yukino that I knew of?

Even as the ride began to hurtle towards the end those words continued to stay present in my head.

Even as the girl who spoke those words, the one that sat by me gripped on the bar as hard as she could, I still couldn't understand.

And I was reminded once again of my fatal flaw, my hamartia as the Greeks called it. I the once proclaimed "monster of logic" could never understand the hearts of other. To quote a manga I once read "you can understand their minds just by looking, you can move them to do as you wish but you can never understand their hearts."

She was staggering as she came out. If I recalled properly she mentioned something about her sister but that was beside the point. I led her to the nearest table and told her to sit down

"Yukinoshita you better sit down, I can't have you struggling or anything." My voice called out to her.

She nodded as if she had agreed but I couldn't be so sure because she looked positively sick. I lent her a hand and grabbed her a drink with a Pan-san cup, thinking that perhaps it'll calm her down.

"Ugh, I must say that wasn't very pleasant." Yukinoshita muttered.

I have to admit that I had never seen Yukinoshita Yukino, the ice cold beauty this weakened before. Just add it to my ever growing list of misinterpretations, most of which directly concerned the person in front of me.

And so she sat there slowly sipping on the drink I gave her. For some reason her eyes were downcast. Could it be that she was brooding over what she said at the coaster. She fidgeted slightly as if she wanted to speak.

"I think that this first time in a while that we have been alone." She muttered nonchalantly.

"If you want we can go find the others."

"No that's fine. Merely a slight observation on my part. I simply thought that this situation mimicked other one we experienced" Yukinoshita indicated.

"Ahh right if I recall properly it was when Komachi ditched us at the mall."

"Yes nee-san was there wasn't she?"

She looked quite unhappy at the thought. At first I thought that it was because she didn't like been seen with me but then I realised that this was about her sister. It wasn't something I could sympathise with, such is the difference between our situations.

"I respect my sister a lot. She is everything my family wants her to be. Me on the other hand I'm considered unsociable with a cold a harsh personality.

"It's an odd feeling to be placed underneath the shadow of an overly superior sister. All the time I was compared to her."

"Is that your motivation then? To find something that you're superior to your sister then?"

She sighed and shifted in her seat as if she was revealing dark secrets of her life.

"Well perhaps at first but over time I realised that it's probably a useless sentiment."

"No. now I searching for something I guess? I have no idea what it is but I'm sure it's something important. If I think about it, it's probably something to do with my sister. She grew up in the same exact conditions so why is she that content with her life? It's probably something along those lines." She replied.

"It's probably why I had such high expectations of you I suppose. I know that I didn't trust you at first but I saw something similar about you in me. I have to admit even I saw the similarities even if I was never going to admit them to you. We I saw you content I suppose I wondered why. What was it that held Hikigaya Hachiman together?"

"But expectations it seems are nothing more than ideals. Silly presumptuous ways of seeing someone when you believe that you've seen everything about that person. It as you once said, it couldn't be further from reality. When I realised that my image of Hikigaya Hachiman was different I realised that we aren't the same at all."

She stopped talked and resumed to have her eyes downcast whilst drinking what was left

I didn't know how it became a discussion about me but those words of hers left me more confused than ever. How infinitely wrong was everyone in regards to Yukinoshita Yukino? In which case how wrong was my evaluation of Yukinoshita Yukino. I once said that she doesn't lie. How wrong was I then? So how wrong had I always been?

But before all that there was this unexplainable uneasiness that I had. Something that resembled being pissed off at some unknown reason. Was it that because my image of Yukinoshita was broken? No even if I didn't know the full details it I knew there was something she was struggling against. No the answer was deeper than that.

It was then we I realised that my initial thoughts where not so far from the truth. I was pissed off at Yukinoshita degrading herself. I knew that there was no way for her to easily remove the stigma against her but still somehow it pissed me off that she would be affected by it. Even then I don't know why I had these feelings but they were threatening to tear out my heart all of a sudden.

"Who gives a crap about them?" I cursed underneath

_I why the hell was I saying this?_

She turned to face me once more.

_Really what do I think I'm doing?_

_I must look like some love stricken boy who trying to prove to his love that he loves her or something._

_No it's not that it just that I don't want to see her lower than see is._

"Who gives a crap about them?!"

This time it was a question to her.

She looked visibly surprised.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself Yukinoshita?!" I asked angrily.

"You told Yuigahama that you shouldn't try to force your opinions on others. So what's this then?"

"Is it all that bad not to live up to someone's expectations! You said it yourself that they are nothing more than fake things. So why are you degrading yourself?" I asked

See continued to look shocked and surprised.

"Should it really matter how one person judges you?"

"They aren't you, in fact aren't they nothing?!"

"So tell me what they understand about you."

"If the answers nothing then it shouldn't matter. If that's the case then its fine you can continue onwards."

"Yukinoshita, I believe that you are indeed weaker and more imperfect than I thought. But you must be stronger and more perfect then you think you are."

She was crying now or at the least sniffling. She was obviously trying to hide it. Crap I didn't need to have her cry.

"What sort of line did you pick that off from?" She asked quietly.

"I think it came from a manga I once read." I mentioned.

She stopped her tears but this time she was grinning slightly. It wasn't something you see in Yukinoshita every day.

"You idiot, I hadn't even finished yet. Hadn't your mother told you not to speak before people stopped speaking?"

"Shut up! I was really concerned you know! In fact you should be praising me more that I went out on a limb to help you!" I complained.

"I suppose I should thank you for your concern."

"That's right. Wait what? Are you seriously giving in to me?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes just this once."

"May I finish?" Yukinoshita asked.

I told her to continue.

"But when you told the two of us that you wanted something genuine. I realised that perhaps we aren't so different after all. Once again I found myself the opposite side of the same coin to that of Hikigaya Hachiman. Perhaps that why I asked you to help me someday. Perhaps now that I think of it perhaps it was a wish made for the future." She concluded.

"Well that was short."

"Of course. You don't expect me to sing out your praises do you? After all we are only the opposite sides of the same coin. Do you hear me? The opposite." Yukinoshita remarked.

Suddenly a spritely looking guy tapped my shoulders.

"Um sir. You been here for a long time now. Do you or your girlfriend need something else?"

"We aren't going out!" We both denied at the same time.

We both turned away. Somehow our little talk isn't going to be make my life easier is it?

"Let's go Hikigaya-kun. I think that talk helped me steady my feet."

"Ahh shoot. Isn't it time for the parade?"

"Your "concern" seems to have gotten us late." Yukinoshita commented.

"Shut it! Let's go. Your stamina better not hinder us now."

So we continued to run as fast as we could towards the gleaming white wall castle.

Change of P.O.V

"Well that was slightly satisfying." Hiratsuka Shizuka mentioned as she hid behind nearby bushes.

Hiratsuka Shizuka was indeed going through actions that would label her as a stalker. Ever since they got to Destinyland she was there to check up on them. Of course she didn't make her presence known to them but she knew enough of this day to realise that a new era was indeed dawning. Especially for those two.

"Ah Hachiman. You're probably more embroiled in youth than you'd ever like to admit. I suppose that's okay. I mean if you think about it we're all hypocrites anyway." She mused to herself.

Change of P.O.V-Hikigaya Hachiman.

We arrived in time for the parade and the fireworks display. It turns out the fact that she was so eager to come here was because of the Pan-san float. Obviously she was never going to admit but she loved that character to bits. I was learning more about her every day.

It was colourful I'll give it that. Perhaps too bright for someone like me. Most of the floats went by me. The only one I paid attention to was the one labelled "THE DENFINTION OF HAPPINESS." I how stupid isn't that the sort of thing you write when you have no really definition of happiness.

But isn't that the same for me and Yukinoshita? Aren't we searching for some unknown place to belong? Wasn't that in definition the something genuine she and I was currently wishing for?

If it was then only time would tell whether we received it or not.

And her relationship with her. I may not understand her all that much but only time will time how much I will know of her at the end.

I remember the words that Hiratsuka sensei told me.

"_I was really hoping that you would be the one to cross the line with them."_

I must say that the idea still doesn't appeal to me all that much but still maybe, maybe, eventually, eventually that may happen after all it wasn't as if they didn't have anything going for them.

It was at that point when I turned around to see the rest of our "group." Well I say group but I if think about it isn't it just a combining of opposite ends. Wait why the hell did they look so shocked?

"Hikki! Could it be that you guys where actually going out!" Cried out the genki girl type Yuigahama.

"Woah! Senpaaaaiiiiii I didn't know you had it in you! To confess straight after you made up with each other. Maybe I have to take note of that!" Isshiki Iroha cried out.

"Heha Hikitani-kun does that mean you've given up?" the loud mouthed Tobe cried out.

"Well not that it matters to me but could you not have public displays of affection." Yumiko Muira complained.

"Well that ruins my imaginations." Ebina mentioned weakly.

"Wait a moment here. Aren't you all getting the wrong idea?" Yukinoshita spoke harshly.

"I suggest using the mucous membrane near your faces. It's called eyes I suggest you use them. It helps when you are trying to see." She continued.

Well she was back to the way that I remember her. It suited me just fine knowing that perhaps that despite the gap we were close enough to see eye to eye. It definitely isn't a romance but it's good enough for now. Maybe who knows perhaps I'll be with her at her side, maybe, eventually.

* * *

Well that's the end of this story. It only gonna be one shot. Unfortunately I think I should lay off writing big ones for now. How was it? I welcome the any reviews you may give me but be warned I am ultimately the one that will choose to care or not to care.

See ya all soon maybe, eventually.

AsheriteAbyss13.


End file.
